


Lágrimas de Piltóver

by SoraJigoku



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJigoku/pseuds/SoraJigoku
Summary: Caitlyn y Vi habían abatido a muchos criminales desde que se volvieron el equipo más fuerte de Piltóver, pero, ¿Serán capaces de detener al enemigo más temible, frio y calculador al que jamás se hayan enfrentado?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sckorve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sckorve).



> Notas del fanfic: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia forman parte del arsenal de campeones creados Riot Games, ergo, no son de mi propiedad y los uso por mero entretenimiento sin buscar una remuneración o beneficio. De una fan del juego para los invocadores ♥  
> Fuera de eso, la historia es propiedad de Sora Jigoku y Sckorve.  
> Advertencias:  
> 1) Posible OoC, no mucho. No me gusta adulterar la esencia de un personaje pero por ciertos factores quizá pase un par de veces, de ante mano, perdón.  
> 2) Posible lenguaje soez… Es Vi después de todo.  
> 3) Muerte de un personaje. No diré cuál aunque igual lo sospechen desde un inicio.  
> Notas del capítulo: ¡Hi desu! Esperamos que disfruten mucho de esta historia y por consiguiente del proyecto.  
> Este capítulo, como el resto de la historia, está dedicado a Sckorve, por su apoyo y amor a lo largo de estos años.

**Capítulo 01: Hush.**

**_“Todo lo que hay alrededor de mí es tu luz, contigo todo brilla” [1]_ **

****

Ella despertó al sentir el contacto de las manos de Caitlyn rozando su mejilla, como solía hacer algunos días, repasando delicadamente con sus dedos el tatuaje que tanto la caracterizaba en Piltóver y decidió fingir que seguía dormida para poder disfrutar de la caricia un poco más de tiempo, hasta que la alarma sonara pasando unos minutos así, hasta que el sonido del despertador resonó por todo el cuarto.

− **Buenos días, cupcake –** Dijo aparentando tener una voz soñolienta y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los ojos de la Sheriff más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto sonriéndole y en ese momento supo que no importaba que pasara ese sería un día perfecto.

− **Buenos días, dormilona –** Respondió acariciando en esta ocasión el cabello de su _compañera._

− **No puedes culparme, me arrastraste contigo a un caso difícil**

**− Y quizá el caso de hoy no sea sencillo –** Una mueca de preocupación surco por su rostro, su siguiente investigación parecía compleja y complicada y está de más decir que aquello la tenía intranquila

− **Hey, estaremos bien cielo –** Vi tomó a Caitlyn por el mentón haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran – **Yo los aturdo y tú los arrestas.**

La sonrisa había vuelto al rostro de ambas, esa simple frase las había hecho trabajar juntas en su primer caso.

Cait tomó entre sus manos la mano de Vi, disfrutando discretamente de aquel tacto ya que esas manos que tenían algunas quemaduras (por las cuales había preguntado en varias ocasiones y nunca había recibido una respuesta sino más bien un cambio de tema), casi siempre se encontraban escondidas detrás de los enormes guantes hextech.

− **Iré a darme una ducha**

**− Claro, yo nos haré algo de desayunar y después iré a lavar tu cabello**

**− ¿Qué obsesión tienes por mi cabello? –** Puso ligeramente los ojos en blanco mientras Vi disfrutaba de lo lacio, suave y sedoso que era.

− **Casi siempre lo tienes escondido en ese sombrero, tengo que aprovechar cielo, después de todo yo…**

Pero se vio interrumpida cuando la Sheriff se puso encima de ella con mirada seria.

− **Dijiste que te gustaba**

**− ¿Eh? –** Su mirada denotaba la confusión que esas palabras y acciones le provocaban − **¿De qué estás…?**

**− El día que nos conocimos dijiste que el sombrero te gustaba… ¡Esa es la razón de que siga usándolo aunque me digan “sombrerotes”!**

**− Cait, me encanta como se ve ese sombrero en ti. Eres la única persona en la que se podría ver bien –** Sonrío

− **Eres… −** Se puso completamente roja al escuchar esas palabras y se bajó de su compañera – **Salimos en media hora –** Anunció saliendo del cuarto

− **Tan tímida** – Suspiró antes de impulsarse para levantarse de la cama puesto que tenía que hacer el desayuno como ya se había vuelto su costumbre pero antes de ponerse en pie observó sus manos notando las marcas de quemaduras que le recordaban lo que había sido su pasado sintiéndolo como un sueño distante, como una vida pasada, otro suspiro más, al parecer de nueva cuenta llegaría tarde a patrullar con Cait.

[…]

Caitlyn por su parte se encontraba dentro de la ducha tratando de no pensar en nada, Vi no era mucho de ser “romántica” o “cursi”, no es como que ella pudiera quejarse porque tampoco estaba acostumbrada, pero demonios que sabía cómo alborotar su corazón. Estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse

− **¡Vi! –** Exclamó sabiendo que era ella la única persona que era capaz de irrespetar su espacio de esa manera tan osada

− **Lo siento, lo siento. No pude evitar notar que no trajiste una toalla**

**− Sí, claro –** Abrió la cortina de baño, cubriendo su cuerpo y dejando ver solo su rostro

− **Estoy siendo honesta no tengo una segunda intención –** Respondió con una sonrisa dejando la toalla morada en el pequeño perchero – **Pero si tú tienes alguna otra idea me encantaría colaborar**

**− ¿Por qué estás vestida tan temprano? –** Preguntó extrañada puesto que Vi tenía su ropa puesta del trabajo, solo faltaban sus guantes para que su vestimenta estuviera completa

− **Tengo que hacer algo antes de ir al trabajo, cupcake, te alcanzaré lo más rápido posible –** Se acercó a ella y deposito un suave beso en su frente – **Tu desayuno está listo en la mesa**

**− Vi, ¿A dónde vas? –** Alzo el rostro encontrándose con los ojos azules que le habían terminado por robar el corazón.

− **Vaya, vaya. No haré nada malo, cielo y estaré junto a ti cuando menos lo esperes –** Deposito otro beso, pero esta vez en esos labios que le tenían completamente enloquecida – **Vuelvo pronto –** Anunció dándose la vuelta y saliendo del cuarto de baño.

Caitlyn se había quedado inquieta, desde que se habían mudado juntas Vi solía salir una vez cada cierto tiempo y aunque confiaba en ella lo suficiente para vivir bajo el mismo techo, no dejaba de ser intrigante.

[…]

Vi coloco los guantes hextech en sus manos, ajustándolos a la perfección para después tomar una enorme mochila que siempre le acompañaba en aquellas incursiones y también colocó una capa de color negro que le cubría completamente. Suspiro de nueva cuenta proponiéndose regresar lo más pronto posible

_By:_

_Sora y Sckorve_

**Notas finales:**

¡Hi desu! De nueva cuenta y muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá, no me lo esperaba ♥ pero significa muchísimo para mí

Espero que se encuentren bien y que nos volvamos a leer pronto.

Sí gustan dejar un comentario sería un honor leer sus palabras~ cualquier cosa es bien recibida por aquí.

 

_Aclaraciones:_

[1] Extracto de la letra “ _Hush”_ de Lasse Lindh.


	2. Capítulo 02: Without a words

**Capítulo 02: Without a words**

**_“Ellos no te conocen como yo lo hago” [1]_ **

Sabía que estaba mal seguir a Vi, después de todo ella no le había dado ninguna razón para desconfiar en sus palabras, en sus acciones, en su firme promesa de protegerla ante todo y en cada caso. Pero seguía pensando que aquello era demasiado extraño: ¿Qué razón podría tener para alejarse tanto de la seguridad de Piltover? Y más extraño aún, ¿qué hacía en los peñascos de Zaun? Su compañera había pasado algún tiempo dentro de ese lugar, aunque deseaba entrar y descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando, prefirió esperarla fuera.

Tenía su rifle reposando a un lado de ella por cualquier situación que se presentara y se encontraba jugando con algunas piedras que había a su alrededor, pateándolas sin prestar mucha atención alrededor

− **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Caitlyn se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz tomando su rifle y apuntando a donde se encontraba la dueña de la misma, encontrándose con los ojos azules de la persona que seguía

− **¡Eso debería preguntarte yo! –** Apartó el arma y le miro seriamente, no pensaba tener esa conversación en ese lugar pero no había de otra, así se habían dado las cosas

− **¿Por qué me seguiste, Caitlyn? –** Preguntó con un tono de seriedad en la voz provocando un sentimiento amargo en la Sheriff puesto que muy rara vez la llamaba de esa forma y no era buena señal

− **Yo… Solo quería saber más de ti**

 **− ¿Saber más de mí? –** Preguntó alzando cruzando los brazos y alzando la ceja izquierda – **¿Qué significa eso exactamente?**

 **− Desde que nos mudamos juntas siempre escapas una vez cada 2 semanas, ¿Es aquí a donde siempre vienes? –** Recibió a cambio solo silencio por parte de la otra

− **Agh, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar**

− **¿No confías en mí? –** Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho ante aquellas simples palabras

− **Cait…**

 **− ¡Cait nada! Tu sabes todo de mí, conoces a mis padres, mi pasado, mis antiguos y actuales compañeros y yo… −** Se vio interrumpida cuando el sonido de un golpe se escuchó en aquel lugar, Vi había golpeado una de las paredes hechas de piedra que se encontraban cerca.

El silencio estaba comenzando a volverse incomodo entre ellas dos, hasta que con un suspiro Vi retiró la capa de su cuerpo y se dejó caer en al suelo sin mucho cuidado

− **¿Exactamente qué quieres saber? –** Su voz sonaba un poco distante.

− **Yo, realmente no es mi intención forzarte a decirme nada.**

**− Está bien, tienes razón, cupcake. Tú me has dicho de ti. Pregunta.**

**− ¿Qué es este lugar? –** Preguntó cautelosa tomando un lugar a un lado de la vigilante.

− **Es un orfanato. Aquí crecí**

Los ojos de la sheriff se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar eso.

− **Si, yo nunca conocí a mis padres. Se cree que murieron en un incidente en una fábrica lo cual es bastante común por estos lugares. Vengo aquí porque el viejo que me cuido y cuidaba de este lugar murió.**

Caitlyn volvió la vista a aquellos peñascos sin poder imaginarse cómo sería la vida de dura en un lugar como ese

− **Mi vida antes de conocerte fue asquerosa. Empecé a usar los puños para sobrevivir y, créeme, que más de una vez acabe con los ojos morados y una cortada en el rostro que después cubrí con este tatuaje –** Señaló hacía su mejilla – **No creo que quieras escuchar mucho los detalles de eso, pero… ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber, cupcake?**

 **− Solo… ¿Las quemaduras en tus manos? –** Su voz se notaba más baja de lo normal, sabía que Vi había sido una delincuente pero siempre pensó que había escapado de casa a causa de su creciente rebeldía. En lo más recóndito de su mente pensaba que algún día la llevaría a conocer a sus padres de los cuales había escapado y sería testigo de un maravilloso reencuentro. Pero ahora no podía sacar la imagen de una niña pequeña de cabello rosa tratando de pelear continuamente por su vida.

− **Mis primeros guantes –** Una sonrisa de nostalgia se instaló en su rostro – **Estos bebés no son los primeros que utilizo para dar palizas –** Alzó un poco los brazos para hacer la referencia más clara a sus guanteletes Hextech  − **Aunque los anteriores no eran ni de broma tan sofisticados como estos, no, los tomé de un golem en un robo que no salió nada bien, las personas con las que trabajaba enterraron a los mineros así que los use para sacarlos de ahí [2] –** Se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia al asunto – **Uno de ellos atendió mis manos para que no quedaran _tan_ marcadas. **

De nueva cuenta hubo silencio, aunque esta vez más prolongado. Caitlyn trataba de asimilar toda la información que había recibido tan de golpe y Vi miraba al vacío, tenía mucho que no recordaba aquella parte de su pasado

− **¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?**

 **− No es algo de lo que quiera hablar mucho. No soy mucho de hablar y lo sabes, a menos que sea con los puños –** Giro a verla y le dedico una de sus más amplias sonrisas – **_Golpea primero, pregunta mientras golpeas [3]_**

Sin poder evitarlo ambas rieron un poco, eso era tan típico de ella.

− **Desde que te uniste al cuerpo de Piltóver es más fácil obtener las confesiones de los criminales [4] –** Respondió sonriendo de manera amplía

− **Vamos a casa –** Dijo de pronto, acariciando con delicadeza el rostro de Caitlyn, por más que quiso negarlo durante años adoraba esa sonrisa que tenía y que rara vez mostraba, esa hermosa Sheriff era lo más valioso que tenía en su vida y por ello había decidido que la protegería como _vigilante_ escusada bajo la premisa de querer golpear criminales sin temor a represalias.

Ambas se pusieron en pie con la intención de partir a casa, puesto que parecía que iba a hacerse tarde.

− **Ponte esto**

**− ¿La capa que traías puesta?**

**− Aunque sean los confines, esto sigue siendo Zaun… Deberías saber que aquí no son muy bien recibidas las personas de Piltóver**

**− Oh… −** Respondió simplemente colocándose aquella capa, había tomado la decisión correcta al dejar el sombrero en casa.

[…]

− **¿Estás bien? –** Preguntó Caitlyn, quien ya tenía puesta su pijama morada y limpiaba su rifle como todas las noches, mientras observaba a Vi colocar sus brazos en agua con hielo.

− **Por supuesto, solo es la presión de los guantes**

**− ¿Nunca has pensado en cambiar de herramienta?**

**− No. Así que ni lo pienses**

**− Solo era una sugerencia –** Se levantó y caminó hacia ella al tiempo que metía sus manos en el hielo para acariciar las manos de su _compañera_ , las manos de Vi eran suaves aun a pesar de los rastros de su pasado.

Sin embargo, el sonido de él tuvo mecánico por el cual llegaban los mensajes de la comisaria hizo que ella se apartará y caminará hacía allá leyendo el contenido.

− **¿Pasa algo, cupcake? –** Terminó de secar sus manos lo más rápido que pudo y caminó a paso apresurado al no escuchar respuesta − **¿Cait?**

 **− Esto no es normal. –** Dijo finalmente – **Han habido incidentes en la capital, pero son demasiado extraños… ¿Jinx está atacando de nuevo?**

 **− Déjame ver –** Leyó el reporte detenidamente – **No. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Jinx**

**− ¿Cómo estás tan segura?**

**− Demasiado simétrico para ella**

Caitlyn volvió a ver el reporte de la escena y desplego la imagen de la misma sobre la mesa en la que ambas desayunaban día con día, analizándola con cuidado.

− **Esto es aún más extraño –** Murmuro después de varios minutos analizando la imagen

− **¿De qué hablas?**

 **− Es un pequeño detalle, no creo que tenga mucha importancia pero… ¿Notas eso? –** Aseguró señalando una parte de la fotografía – **Solo 4 ventanas están rotas, solo hay 4 heridos, solo se detonaron 4 bombas y por si eso fuera poco, justo aquí –** Señaló otra parte de la fotografía – **Hay 4 marcas en el edificio atacado.**

 **− Cielo, ¿no crees que estás viendo  ese número específicamente en todos lados porque nuestro aniversario 4 es en unos días? –** La abrazó por la espalda, después de tanto tiempo estando con ella, sabía entenderla y aunque no dijera nada, notaba lo tensa que se encontraba

− **Quizá tienes razón –** Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Vi cerrando los ojos por un momento

− **Iré a ducharme. Tu espérame en la cama –** Besó de nueva cuenta su frente, causándole cosquillas con su flequillo. Se alejó lentamente y tomó sus cosas de baño, pero abrió la puerta de improvisto − **¡Y no se te ocurra dormir sin darme mi beso de buenas noches!**

**[…]**

Caitlyn estaba acostada en la cama sobre su costado derecho y por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto del nuevo caso, estaba preocupada.

− **¡He venido por mi beso, cupcake! –** Exclamó dejándose caer en la cama abrazándola por la cintura

− **Eres incorregible**

**− Eres demasiado correcta**

**− ¿Quejas?**

**− Ninguna –** Estiro su mano, para apagar la luz al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en aquellos labios que tanto adoraba proclamar suyos

_By:_

_Sora y Sckorve_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bien! Por primera vez en años (No, no estoy jugando; Sí han sido años) cumplo un paso de entrega y eso se debe a la constante presión y dedicación de Sckorve ♥  
> Después del mini festejo quisiera agradecerte por leer hasta acá, verdaderamente no lo esperaba~  
> Y también quisiera darle un especial agradecimiento a las hermosas personas que han venido a dejar sus Kudos ♥ hago mención especial a RedReaper120  
> Y a ti, linda Natye ♥ Muchísimas gracias por animarte a dejar un comentario, me hiciste la semana con eso.  
> Espero que nos leamos en el próximo capítulo, ya saben, la caja de comentarios está disponible para cualquier cosa que quieran compartir  
> ¡Hasta la otra!  
> Ciaossu  
> Aclaraciones:  
> [1] Extracto de la canción Without words de Ray LaMontagne.  
> [2] Ideas sacadas del lore oficial de Vi, versión 2017 (Lo digo por sí Riot Games decide cambiarlos nuevamente)  
> [3] Interacción en español (LAN) de Vi al ser seleccionada  
> [4] Referencia a la historia corta de Vi, “Curso básico de interrogación”


	3. Capítulo 03: Big frezze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hi desu! Ehm… Sí, disculpen la demora, digamos que estaba segura de que tendría tiempo libre pero como si mis maestros lo supieran dejaron montañas, montañas y más montañas de trabajo de tipo documento extenso. No bromeo uno de mis trabajos tuvo 173 hojas.  
> Ahora sí~ Espero que disfruten el capítulo ♥

**_“¿Podemos soportar? Una gran helada se dirige hacia nosotros.” [1]_ **

Quizá Vi había llegado a ser una de las personas más violentas que Piltóver jamás hubiesen visto puesto que se dejaba llevar mucho por sus emociones. Si un criminal quería pasarse de listo, _golpe en la cara._ Si un criminal intentaba escapar de ella y Caitlyn, _piernas rotas_ ; y de esa forma seguían un montón de anécdotas en los registros de la comisaria, pero eso había cambiado cuando su relación con la sheriff había dado inicio, claro que no había sido de la noche a la mañana pero de alguna manera ella era el perfecto catalizador que le hacía pensar las cosas dos veces antes de repartir golpes _por mero gusto._

O por lo menos eso era hasta que Jayce aparecía en escena.

Vi se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes de la escena del crimen, observando como _el idiota del martillo_ le sonreía a Caitlyn mientras le explicaba algunas cosas sobre lo que habían encontrado en el lugar. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de cambiar la potencia _pasiva_ de sus guantes a _agresiva_ para romperle la cara de presumido que tenía. Odiaba la forma en la que le sonreía a SU cupcake, y lo que más odiaba era tener que guardar compostura ante ello.

Puso los ojos en blanco y un bufido de molestia escapó de sus labios cuando los escuchó reír, seguramente por otra estupidez dicha por él y enseguida se dedicó a masacrarlo con la mirada.

Pasados unos momentos la chica del vestido morado y el enorme sombrero se despidió gentilmente de Jayce y camino hacía Vi, quien tenía el rostro demasiado serio.

− **Jayce dice que jamás había visto este tipo de bombas –** Dijo en voz baja en cuando supo que su compañera podría escucharla.

− **_Tu amigo_ resulta ser de mucha utilidad, ¿huh? – ** Fue todo lo que respondió alzando la ceja izquierda y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

− **Vi; creí que ya habías dejado atrás el problema con Jayce**

**− ¡Era tu pretendiente! No esperes que me caiga de maravilla**

**− Tú sabes que solo es un compañero**

**− Sí, uno que perderá los dientes si sigue sonriéndote de esa manera.**

**− Oh –** Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Caitlyn ante aquellas expresiones y palabras − **_¿Estás celosa?_**

**_−_ ** **¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Cómo podría estar celosa de un estúpido que ni siquiera puede clasificar un tipo de bomba?!**

**− Sería muy justo que alguna vez lo estuvieras.**

**− No volveremos a ese tema.**

**− Claro, porque yo si estuve soportando que tuvieras a una pelirroja encima de ti en una misión**

**− No éramos pareja en ese entonces, es más, creí que me odiabas.**

**− ¿Cómo podías creer que…?**

**− Disculpa la interrupción Cait –** Dijo una voz masculina acercándose a ellas.

Vi fulmino con la mirada a Jayce por la forma en la que había llamado a su sheriff

Jayce desvío la mirada, había alcanzado a escuchar su plática y no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que se encontraban hablando de la misión de Debonair [2] aquella en la que se había percatado de los sentimientos de Caitlyn por Vi.

**− No es nada, ¿qué pasa?**

**− Aquí están los restos de la bomba, el jefe me pidió que se los diera a ustedes dos –** Su vista se desvío por un momento a los ojos azules que se veían más frío que el hielo de Freijord – **Es un material muy peculiar así que será difícil encontrarlo**

**− No te preocupes, _nosotras_ lo resolveremos.**

**− Vi, pareciera que no te agrado**

**− Y yo que pensé que estaba siendo discreta**

**− ¡Suficiente! Nosotras volveremos a la comisaría. Hasta luego, Jayce –** Dijo comenzando a avanzar, sabía que era mala idea dejar que ambos continuasen discutiendo por la personalidad arrogante de Jayce y la temperamental de Vi.

Tras ambos lanzarse una mirada envenenada, la vigilante apresuro el paso hasta alcanzar a la sheriff

− **¿Por qué siempre pasan estas cosas cuando ustedes dos se acercan?**

**− _Tu amigo_ es sumamente desesperante**

**− No es una mala persona**

**− He conocido criminales de Zaun que son mejores personas**

**− No le has intentado conocer mejor**

**− No me interesa conocerlo…. ¡¿Y por qué tenemos que seguir hablando de esto?!**

**− Ah, Vi… −** Se interrumpió a si misma cuando una gota de lluvia cayó en su rostro, fue ahí cuando se percató de cómo se encontraba el cielo, tan gris como los engranes de Oriana. Dos gotas más sobre su cabello, tres, cuatro, cinco para después volverse incontables y luego nada. Giró la vista hacia arriba por mero reflejo percatándose de que el guantelete de VI le cubría perfectamente de la lluvia − **¿Qué haces?**

**− Cuido de _mi lady_**

− **¿Lady?**

**− Lo vi en una de esas obras que tanto te gustan y pensé que no estaría mal decirte así alguna vez; Ahora ven, tenemos que encontrar refugio de esta lluvia.**

Ambas caminaron rápidamente hacía un callejón techado,

− **Gracias por cubrirme**

 **− No hay de qué. Pero ten en cuenta que un martillo no podría mantenerte seca –** Dijo guiñando el ojo coquetamente

 **− ¿Estás coqueteándome? –** Alzó una ceja con una sonrisa curva

− **Desde hace casi 5 años, pero gracias por notarlo**

La respuesta que recibió fue una sonora carcajada por parte de la sheriff, quien no se esperaba una respuesta como esa.

Se quedaron un rato más ahí, hasta que la lluvia paró por completo y pudieron seguir con su camino como tenían previsto desde un inicio.

Los días dentro de la oficina eran más tranquilos; ambas compartían cubículo y llevaban más de 3 horas intentando encontrar algo que pudiera llevarlas con el criminal que se había atrevido a atacar la ciudad sin encontrar ninguna pista, ni una sola huella digital o rastro; casi como si la bomba hubiese llegado por sí misma a ese lugar.

− **Es imposible –** Susurró Caitlyn frustrada

− **Hey, lo resolveremos. Debe haber alguien que sepa más de este tipo de cosas –** Se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto

− **Jayce es un experto en estas cosas, si él no pudo encontrar algo en esto dudo que alguien más pueda.**

 **− Ese tipo no es _el único_ que sabe de armas y tecnología –** Una nota de molestia se hizo presente en su voz

**− ¿Puedes decirme sobre alguien más?**

**− Viktor –** Respondió sin pensarlo.

Una carcajada brotó de los labios de Caitlyn ante aquella respuesta, como si fuera algo imposible o impensable.

− **Cait, no estoy bromeando –** El rostro de Vi se cubrió de un matiz serio ante aquella reacción

− **No puedes estar hablando en serio.**

**− ¿Por qué no?**

**− Tú sabes el altercado que hubo con Jayce hace años**

**− ¿Altercado? Qué yo sepa quién destruyo el laboratorio de Viktor fue Jayce**

**− No. Quién le robo a Jayce fue Viktor**

**− Él tenía sus razones**

**− ¿Sí? ¿Cuáles? Ambas sabemos que esa no era la forma de robarse un artefacto potencialmente mortífero.**

**− ¿Y entonces no habría problema en que lo tenga un arrogante, pedante y creído?**

**− No –** La sheriff se puso en pie quedando a unos pasos de Vi, ninguna de las dos pensó que aquella conversación se volvería en una pequeña discusión – **Porque Jayce bien puede ser todo lo que dijiste pero jamás será un criminal**

 **− ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Viktor es un criminal? –** Alzó su ceja y cruzó sus brazos.

− **Él es de Zaun –** Las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas y vaya que se arrepintió por ello al momento en que notó como los ojos de Vi se abrían completamente ante aquellas palabra, reflejando tantos sentimientos diversos desde la sorpresa hasta la decepción – **No... Yo no quise decir, no malentiendas por favor.**

La única respuesta que recibió fue un suspiro pesado.

 **− No puedo creer que dijeras eso –** Retrocedió un par de pasos quedando contra la pared de la oficina, sin saber realmente como asimilar aquello – **Eso… ¿Eso también es lo que piensas de mí?**

**− No. Tú eres diferente**

**− ¿Y qué me hace diferente?**

**− Vi, tu sabes que no eres como ellos**

**− ¿Cómo ellos?**

**− Sí, no puedes culparme por tener ese concepto de Zaun. Tú has trabajado en esos casos conmigo, Viktor, Jinx e incluso Warwick, ¿qué tienen en común? Son de Zaun y sobre todo… −** Pero no pudo seguir continuando porque una mirada azul gélida se había posado sobre ella, años habían pasado desde la última vez que recibió aquel gesto tan serio de parte de la vigilante.

Vi decidió no hablar. Silenciosamente caminó hacia la mesa y tomó la bomba colocándola en la bolsa de evidencias para después redirigir sus pasos hacía la salida del lugar, dejando a Caitlyn en su lugar incapaz de moverse

− **¿A dónde vas? –** Preguntó preocupada por aquel semblante

− **No a explotar Piltóver si eso es lo que te preocupa –** Siguió caminando hasta que en la puerta se encontró a Jayce

− **No puedo dejar que te lleves la evidencia de aquí**

 **− No veo el problema, no es como si tu pudieras encontrar algo –** Su puño se encontraba cerrado, la ira que había contenido por tantos años por el bien de su relación estaba comenzando a emerger lentamente – **quítate.**

 **− Deja la bomba –** El rostro de Jayce también se encontraba serio

− **Oblígame**

**− No quiero lastimarte**

**− Como si pudieras**

Ante aquel reto Jayce se abalanzó sobre Vi con la intención de quitarle la bomba pero fue sorprendido cuando fue arrojado con fuerza contra una pared.

El ruido tan estridente causo que varios guardias, vigilantes e incluso prisioneros se asomarán a ver la procedencia de aquel ruido.

− **¡Vi! –** Caitlyn había recién salido de la oficina y con lo primero que se encontraron sus ojos fue con la imagen de Jayce estampado en la pared y ciertamente no tenía que ser un genio para saber cómo había llegado ahí.

− **No esperes que vaya hoy a tu casa, Caitlyn –** Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Los demás no tardaron en acercarse a Jayce para ver cómo estaba y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

− **¿Estás bien, Jayce? –** Preguntó una de las chicas que estaba a su lado

− **Sí, esto no es nada –** Sonrió como siempre lo hacía – **Además no esperaba menos de alguien como ella**

 **− ¿ _Alguien como ella? –_** Preguntó Caitlyn alzando la ceja, un gesto que sin querer había terminado adquiriendo de Vi

− **Sí, ya sabes. _Vi de violencia –_** Remedo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

− **Tenía mucho tiempo sin actuar tan impulsivamente –** Comento un tercero.

− **Uno no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana –** Agregó otro más, con un tono reprobatorio

− **Alguien de Zaun siempre será de Zaun**

A ese comentario se agregaron mucho más y fue en ese momento cuando escuchó sus mismas palabras de otros labios que entendió el por qué Vi se había molestado tanto.

[…]

Vi abrió la puerta de su antiguo departamento en Piltóver, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar ahí así que tardó un poco en acostumbrarse y recordar donde estaba el switch para encender la luz del cuarto pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el sonido de un gatillo resonó en la habitación, causando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

By:

Sora y Sckorve

**Notas finales:**

¡De nueva cuenta hi desu desu! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y prometo que no tardaré tanto en traer el siguiente ♥ o por lo menos eso espero, todo depende de que los profes no se pongan exigentes, siendo así hasta la otra y en serio, gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando, son los mejores ♥

Aclaraciones:

Creo que la única aclaración por hacer el día de hoy es que la historia de Viktor siempre se me hizo un poco injusta. Me gustaría saber que opinan en base a ella y la forma en la que fue tratado en Piltóver.

**_[1] Extracto de “Big frezze” de la banda británica Muse._ **

**_[2] Debonair es el nombre de una skin de Vi ♥ Aunque qué les digo si eso ustedes ya lo saben._ **

 


	4. Capítulo 04: Somewhere I belong –parte 1−

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hi desu! Vengo del mundo de la gripe a traer una continuación owo ♥ debo decir que cada vez me hacen más feliz con sus hermosos reviews y apoyo que si les soy sincera no pensé que tendría ♥ Así que espero que lo disfruten.  
> Advertencias:  
> Este capítulo contendrá lenguaje soez, lo siento pero lo encontré inevitable.

Capítulo 04: Somewhere I belong –parte 1−  
“Viendo en todas partes, solo para encontrar que no es la manera que en la que yo lo había imaginado en mi mente” [1]

El tiempo de respuesta que había tenido para moverse antes de que un destello de energía azul se impactara en la pared que se encontraba junto a ella había sido verdaderamente corto y entre las sombras del lugar pudo notar que el arma seguía apuntándole.  
− ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó una voz femenina estridente la cual Vi conocía muy bien, ya que aquella no era la primera vez que se encontraban en aquella situación  
− ¿Dónde está quién? – Respondió con cautela, poniendo la bomba en la mesita que tenía a un lado, admirando aquella delgada figura que se delineaba con la poca luz que lograba infiltrarse en el cuarto por el ventanal que había detrás de ella.  
− Tú sabes quién. Tú me lo quitaste – El tono de aquella voz sonaba cada vez más y más impaciente.  
− No tengo puta idea de lo que estás hablando y hoy no ha sido un buen día, así que si no quieres terminar como la última vez, habla claro Jinx – Puso los guanteletes enfrente de ella cubriendo su rostro, sabía que ni siquiera el arma de Caitlyn sería capaz de atravesarlos y eso la hacía la mejor defensa.   
− ¡Hablo de carapescado, manototas! – La voz de Jinx había sonado como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo  
− ¿Tu arma? – Eso la había dejado confundida, así que bajo un poco la guardia  
− Cara-pescado no es solo un arma – Respondió ofendida  
− Lo que digas, no tengo tiempo para esto – Le dio la espalda y encendió la luz del cuarto, notando que se encontraba desordenado… Bien, quizá no lo había dejado del todo recogido y limpio cuando se había ido a vivir con Caitlyn, pero el desastre que se había encontrado frente a ella era digno de un campo de batalla de Noxus con Jonia, pero lo que la dejo completamente pasmada fue lo que encontró en la pared más grande del recibidor, puesto que ahí se exhibía un enorme grafiti de ella junto con Jinx, retratando el robo de la Bóvedas Eclípticas − ¡¿Qué carajos?!  
− A que me quedó genial, ¿verdad? – Su voz sonaba impregnada de orgullo ante su obra de arte y cuando encontró la mirada furiosa de la vigilante de Piltóver en su rostro se asomó una sonrisa de gran tamaño que no podía ser disimulada   
− ¡Estás muerta pequeña demente!  
Vi se abalanzó sobre Jinx sin pensarlo dos veces, puesto que esa era sin lugar a dudas la segunda ocasión en la que lograba hacerla salir de sus casillas.  
La bala perdida de Zaun ahogó una exclamación de gusto y sorpresa ante aquella reacción por parte de la vigilante de Piltóver, mientras escapaba entre risas que resonaban por los pasillos.  
Jinx era demasiado escurridiza, y vaya que Vi lo sabía, pero le resultaba peculiarmente difícil atraparla en esa ocasión puesto que se escabullía como si hubiera vivido en aquella casa toda su vida.  
− ¿Así que quieres atraparme? ¡Me estoy sintiendo ignorada! – Gritaba entre risas mientras corría más rápido − ¿Puedes intentarlo mejor? ¡Me estoy aburriendo! (2)  
Un movimiento en falso ocasionado por la emoción y la adrenalina causo que Jinx cayera al suelo apresada al instante por Vi, quien ahora se encontraba encima de ella deteniendo sus manos con sus enormes guanteletes dejándola completamente incapacitada para escapar pero dejándole suficiente libertad para revolverse de risa en su lugar  
− ¡Debiste ver tu cara!  
− No le encuentro la gracia – Respondió haciendo más presión en las muñecas de la chica debajo de ella − ¿Cómo diablos conoces mi casa tan bien?  
− Llevo viviendo aquí un tiempo – Su rostro se puso medianamente serio al contestar aquella pregunta  
− ¿Qué?  
− Sabía que tarde o temprano tenías que volver aquí – Otra sonrisa de orgullo se asomó por su rostro, como si aquello que había dicho fuera un plan maestro  
− ¿Volver?   
− Sí, sabía que estabas con sombrerotes – Dicho esto hizo una cara de asco, como si la sola mención de Caitlyn fuera el equivalente a tomar un vaso de extracto de limón  
− ¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?  
− ¿No estás poniendo atención? Te estaba buscando, quiero que me devuelvas a cara-pescado. No puedo hacer desastres sin mi fiel acompañante  
− Y si sabías donde estaba, ¿por qué no me lo pediste allá?   
− ¡Por qué odio a sombrerotes! Ella es tan… ¡Agh! – De nueva cuenta la mueca de asco se asomó en su rostro.  
− ¿Por qué no te agrada? – Una leve sonrisa se cruzó en sus labios ante la simple mención de su adorada cupacke, por un momento olvidó la molestia que le invadía por lo pasado esa tarde.  
− Porque desde que estás con ella no sales a jugar conmigo – Sus ojos demostraban la molestia que en el interior sentía ante la imagen que la petulante sheriff de Piltóver le producía.  
− ¿Jugar contigo?  
− Sí, como en la bóveda. Dejaste de perseguirme por ella  
− ¿Hablas del día que casi nos matas?  
− Ese sí que fue un buen día  
− ¿Quieres decir que llamas “jugar” al hecho de que te persiga para encerrarte en una cárcel?  
− Sipi.  
− Estás demente – Susurró quitándose de encima de ella, no tenía caso el seguir con aquella conversación. Escuchó la risa de Jinx una vez más y también como se levantaba   
− ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está cara-pescado?   
− No voy a darle un arma a una loca  
− ¡Agh! ¡Esa actitud! – Soltó un gimoteo de simple frustración adentrándose en uno de los corredores de la casa que llevaba directo a la habitación  
− ¿Actitud? – Vi la siguió sin saber en realidad por qué lo hacía  
− Tan “correcta” – Se detuvo en seco y encaró a la vigilante de Piltóver, su semblante era completamente serio − Tu solías ser lo que más admiraba, no le temías a nada ni a nadie y te hiciste respetar con esos puños – Agregó dando un leve golpe a los guanteletes – Un día simplemente desapareciste para ser… la niña buena que ayuda a sombrerotes – Se detuvo – Nadie en Zaun sabía nada de ti, nada. Fue hasta que Viktor volvió…  
− ¿Conoces a Viktor? – Interrumpió mientras sus ojos se abrían con súbita sorpresa. Sabía que su lugar de origen era pequeño, pero no sabía que tanto.  
− ¿Quién no?  
− ¿Dónde está?  
− En Zaun  
Una vena se marcó en la frente de Vi ante aquella respuesta, vaya que Jinx sabía sacarla de sus casillas con enorme facilidad  
− Sé que está en Zaun, te estoy preguntando en qué parte de Zaun  
− Ah. No te diré – Le sacó la lengua recuperando aquella sonrisa torcida, disfrutaba ese rostro en la vigilante aunque desconocía la razón de aquel inusual gusto – A menos que me des a cara-pescado y no pienso ceder  
Vi se apoyó en la pared que estaba más cercana a ella, acariciando su barbilla mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que podían salir mal de aceptar aquel trato, una costumbre que sin querer había adquirido de Caitlyn.  
¿Valía la pena darle el arma a Jinx solo por probar su teoría de que Jayce no era la persona más inteligente que había pisado Piltóver?   
− Trato hecho, pero no puedes atacar Piltover por lo que resta del año – Estiró su mano extendida con la intención de cerrar el trato  
− ¿Qué?   
− Tómalo o déjalo, solo lo ofreceré una vez  
− Agh – Puso los ojos en blanco y tomó aquella mano – Pero solo para que lo sepas. Te odio mucho  
Una sonrisa se pintó en los labios de Vi ante aquella expresión  
− Nos iremos al amanecer   
− ¿Por qué no ahora?  
− Se nota que tú no trabajas – Respondió apartando su mano y dirigiéndose a su cocina, encontrándola completamente vacía de alimento y hecha un desastre – Iré a comprar cosas para cenar y una bolsa de hielo – Dijo en voz alta encargándose de que su inusual compañía la escuchara mientras se dirigía a la puerta, se alegraba de estar cerca de una tienda de víveres. Se giró de golpe encontrándose con una atenta mirada sobre ella – Te advierto que no hagas nada raro o esta vez si recibirás una tunda (3) – Acto seguido salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.  
[…]  
Mientras tanto en otra parte Piltover, en una de las partes más céntricas, Cailytn acaba de llegar a casa. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con nada más que la oscuridad de su propio recinto.   
− ¿Vi? – Se aventuró a preguntar con la esperanza de que hubiera una respuesta, de que ella estuviera ahí, pero no hubo más respuesta que silencio.  
Dio unos pasos más para poder encender la luz para poder ver algo pero aún con la iluminación, sentía que no había que admirar puesto que todo se sentía tan vacío que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.  
[…]  
Quizá los modales en la mesa de Vi se habían rectificado al vivir junto con su cupcake, pero no podía estar más asombrada de la forma en la que Jinx se comía, no, de la forma en la que devoraba todo lo que había a su paso  
− ¿Vas a comerte eso? – Preguntó con la boca llena  
− No. Todo tuyo – Respondió deslizando el plato hasta donde estaba la chica del cabello azul que no dudo ni un momento en comer lo que se le ofrecía  
Se dirigió hacia el recipiente con hielos que tenía ya listo y metió sus manos ante la extrañada mirada de Jinx, quién no había dejado de comer en ningún momento  
− ¿Qué haces?  
− Reposo mis brazos  
− ¿Reposar?   
− Los guanteletes no son tan ligeros como parecen – Ni siquiera sabía porque le estaba respondiendo a la loca por la cual casi moría en una ocasión, pero no podía evitarlo.  
− ¡¿Puedo probarme uno?! – Saltó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia ella con mirada suplicante  
− Ni siquiera creo que puedas levantarlo con esos hilos que tienes por brazos – Sonrío burlonamente ocasionando la mirada seria de Jinx  
− ¡Ya verás! – Metió su mano en el guantelete derecho dándose cuenta de que no podía levantarlo  
− No es por decir te lo dije, pero… ¡Te lo dije! – Una sonora carcajada escapó de sus labios  
− ¡¿Cómo puedes levantar esto?! – La frustración que sentía era tanta que terminó dándole una patada al guante, arrepintiéndose en el momento por el dolor que le había causado.  
No hubo respuesta de aquella pregunta puesto que estaba sonriendo en silencio por los improperios que Jinx le decía a sus guanteletes, como si ellos pudieran oírle.  
El resto de la noche pasó tranquilo, puesto que después de un reñido desafío de miradas se decidió que Vi tendría su cama y que Jinx dormiría en el sillón, cosa que no le agrado del todo, pero que tampoco apeló y la noche transcurrió de manera tranquila.  
Cuando los rayos de sol comenzaron a infiltrarse por el enorme ventanal que había en la sala, donde la bala perdida se encontraba plácidamente dormida, un extraño sonido termino por despertarla de aquel sueño lleno de caos en el que estaba sumida.  
− ¿Quién rayos está haciendo ese ruido? – Preguntó sacando su pistola de repetición que tenía en el suelo, al que fácilmente podía accesar encontrando que aquello que produjo aquel sonido fue un tubo neumático dando la notificación de que había llegado un mensaje.  
Se levantó cautelosa y lo tomó entre sus manos leyendo su contenido

“¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás aún molesta conmigo?  
Esta casa no es lo mismo sin ti  
\- Caitlyn”  
Una sonrisa discreta se asomó por sus labios con malicia, mientras tomaba se sentaba en el piso y de la mesita de junto tomaba una hoja blanca y varías plumas de colores.  
Atte.  
Sora y Sckorve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hi desu! Debo decir que estoy más nerviosa de lo que creen por este capítulo pero, siempre pensé que Jinx tiene una especie de conexión con Vi, digo, por algo empezó su obseción por Piltover justo cuando ella se hizo vigilante para trabajar a un lado de Caitlyn, sin embargo, tampoco creo que haya algo como un romance psicótico por parte de nuestra bala perdida
> 
> Quería darle también otro enfoque que sea el que siempre veo en la mayoría de los fic donde ella aparece de loca sin remedio. Sí, creo que está loca pero pienso que es un genio. Su plan para infiltrarse en la bóveda eclíptica fue impredecible y asombroso a mi humilde parecer.  
> Lamento si piensan que el capitulo fue muy OoC pero la verdad lo disfrute mucho, espero por lo menos haberles robado una sonrisa con la forma en la que ambas se fastidian c:  
> Si quieren dejar un review todo es bien recibido por aquí y siempre será abosultamente valorado.  
> Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y de seguir con la historia, espero que tengamos la posibilidad de leernos pronto ♥ Se les quiere en exceso y se les agradece todo lo que hacen por este duo ♥  
> ¡Hasta la otra!  
> Besos, abrazos y muchos poros ♥
> 
> Aclaraciones:  
> [1] Fragmento de “Somewhere I Belong” del grupo favorito de mi Sckorve, Linkin Park owo  
> [2] Admito que tome eso de la canción de Jinx, Get Jinxed, fue la primer canción de league que me encanto a más no poder.  
> [3] Esto también fue tomado de otra interacción latina de Vi, “Me temo que recibirán una tunda”


	5. Capítulo 05: Somewhere I belong –parte 2−

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo mis queridos invocadores!

Capítulo 05: Somewhere I belong –parte 2-  
A pesar de la fachada que le gustaba demostrar, Caitlyn era un poco más sensible de lo que aparentaba al resto de sus compañeros. Cada vez que tenía un caso difícil su mente no podía estar tranquila y eso solía producirle pesadillas en la noche; o así era hasta que comenzó a compartir su vida, casa y cama con Vi.  
Lo notó de inmediato, cada vez que ella dormía a un lado suyo no había nada que interrumpiera sus sueños y eso acompañado del sentimiento de tranquilidad que le otorgaba el despertar y ver el rostro de su compañera hacía que sus mañanas fueran más especiales.  
Pero esa noche habían regresado sus pesadillas, causando un temblor en su corazón al despertar y no ver a su lado a esa adorable maraña de cabello rosa que solía volverse aquel corto cabello en las mañanas.  
¿Dónde estás? Se preguntaba con angustia, ¿estaba tan molesta con ella? Mientras sus pensamientos la atormentaban y los segundos pasaban el sonido del tubo que se encontraba en la sala le informaba que un mensaje había llegado. Se levantó tan rápido que por un momento sintió un mareo pero no le importó, su corazón latía rápidamente porque posiblemente esa era una respuesta de Vi.  
Abrió el mensaje rápidamente y su sintió como su corazón se detenía de golpe. Aquello no era una respuesta de su Vigilante, pero en la hoja había un dibujo de Vi junto con Jinx mientras que con letras gigantes se leía: “¡Perdiste sombrerotes!”  
Los peores escenarios vinieron a su mente; hace algunos meses que Jinx había salido completamente de la escena, ni un solo ataque e incluso pensó que quizá aquella mujer de cabellos azules y mirada desquiciada murió en su último ataque. Puso su mano sobre su frente y tuvo que sentarse en el sillón de la sala para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Jamás podría olvidar el día del ataque a las bóvedas elípticas, el cómo sintió que su mundo se volvía pedazos junto con la estructura de aquel que solía ser el banco más seguro de todo Piltóver. Recordaba perfectamente la agonía que sentía en su corazón, aun a pesar de su serio semblante, cuando el edificio comenzó a caer poco a poco, Vi había entrado sin preguntarle a nadie y no había salido. Recordaba también la forma en la que ella misma corrió a abrazar a la Vigilante cuando esta salió de los escombros.  
Tiró aquel pedazo de papel lleno de garabatos al piso y se encaminó a su habitación, cambiándose de ropa a una velocidad que jamás hubiera hecho antes. Quería equivocarse en aquel presentimiento.  
[…]  
A pesar de que el sol se encontraba en lo alto del firmamento en Zaun siempre parecía estar nublado, por lo que cierta oscuridad se albergaba en la calle que dos chicas encapuchadas recorrían a toda velocidad huyendo de aquellos hombres que incesantemente las perseguían  
− ¿Por qué tenías que molestarlos? – Preguntó Vi con cierta molestia en su voz, en su plan se encontraba como parte primordial el sigilo aunque a simple vista parecía que su escandalosa y problemática compañera tenía otros planes.  
− ¡Porque es divertido! – Sonrío ampliamente mientras recorrían las calles que conocía de memoria – Ven, es por aquí – Giró repentinamente en uno de los callejones más estrechos y señaló enérgicamente una de las coladeras que se encontraba cerca – Tienes que levantar esa cosa  
− ¿Qué?  
− Sí, es por ahí. ¿Quieres ver a Viktor, no?  
La vigilante de Piltóver escuchó como aquellos hombres seguían acercándose, no eran muy rápidos pero si muy ruidosos. Levantar aquella tapa con sus guanteletes habría sido demasiado sencillo, pero se había convencido a sí misma de que si los llevaba terminaría siendo detectada fácilmente. Cuando terminó de levantar aquella tapa ambas entraron con rápidez, fuera de lo que se pudiera pensar resultaba increíble que las coladeras de Zaun fueran más habitables que sus mismas calles.  
− ¿Estás completamente segura de que es por aquí? – Preguntó con incredulidad, ¿cómo se volvería creíble que un genio como él se encontrará en ese lugar?  
− Tan segura como que mi cabello es verde – Respondió burlona y cuando notó la ceja que había alzado Vi alzó los brazos en señal de rendición, esa mañana había comprobado que aún sin los guantes esa mujer tenía la mano pesada – Azul, sé que es azul, ¿No tienes sentido del humor?  
− No, no tengo  
− Se nota  
− ¿Qué dijiste?  
− Nada  
Aquella conversación se vio interrumpida cuando ante los ojos de ambas se mostraba una enorme compuerta de metal con el símbolo de Zaun  
− Es aquí  
Ahora realmente sabía que había sido una mala idea no traer sus guanteletes, ¿cómo demonios iba a atravesar esa cosa?   
Mientras algunos planes maquilando él como llegar hasta su objetivo el sonido de las puertas abriéndose causaron que se pusiera a la defensiva, otro sonido más se hizo presente en la sala, pero antes de que fuera capaz de siquiera reaccionar notó que no podía mover su cuerpo  
− ¿Vi? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Y con este demonio  
Alzó la vista encontrándose con un hombre alto cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara y una armadura que cubría completamente su cuerpo dejando ver solamente su cabello  
− Ah, claro, no puedes responder. Quitaré el campo en el que estás metida, pero te advierto que si intentas algo raro mis láseres acabaran contigo antes de que puedas decir cualquiera de tus frases de pelea – Miró hacía esos ojos de los que tanto había escuchado hablar en las calles que recorría cuando no era más que un niño. La gente murmuraba que la tonalidad de esas gemas podían pasar del azul más frío cuando se trataba de perseguir a algún criminal o cometer un robo hasta llegar a ser tan cálidos cuando cuidaba de los niños del orfanato, había llegado a admirarla de lejos durante su estancia en Piltóver, pero jamás tan cerca como ahora. Desactivó el mecanismo que mantenía prisioneras a las extrañas inquilinas que habían llegado a su morada, provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo al unísono.  
− ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! – Exclamó la chica de cabellos azules con emoción, nunca había visto un artefacto como ese.  
− Un invento mío para protección de intrusos.  
− Bastante efectivo – Respondió Vi, quien se ponía lentamente en pie, de alguna manera aquello la había dejado medianamente aturdida.  
− Ahora, ¿qué haces aquí? – Su vista volvió a posarse en la chica de cabello rosa.  
− Necesito tu ayuda  
− ¿Mi ayuda?  
− Sobre un arma extraña que no ha podido ser catalogada  
− ¿Qué no Piltóver, la ciudad del progreso, es capaz de todo? – Mencionó con cierta acidez en la voz. Claro que estaba resentido por muchas cosas.  
− Ni por asomo  
− No tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Mejor vete por donde viniste, y no olvides llevarte eso – Clavo su vista ahora en el llamado demonio de cabello azul, aunque agradecía que en más de una ocasión hubiera puesto en jaque a la ciudad que tanto detestaba sabía que no estaba bien de sus facultades mentales y rompía todo lo que tocaba.  
La mirada de Jinx se volvió hostil ante aquellas palabras y discretamente comenzó a dirigir su mano hacia la pistola de repetición que tenía en su pierna izquierda.  
− Entonces… Jayce tenía razón, tú no puedes resolver esto tampoco  
Un rayo láser de color amarillo paso muy cerca de Vi cuando terminó de decir esas palabras a la par que Viktor se giraba hacía ella.  
− Si aprecias lo que llamas vida, no volverás a decir ese nombre en este recinto – A pesar de no haber levantado la voz se había escuchado la potencia de la misma – Voy a ayudarte, pero solo porque ese idiota cree que es el único que sabe de armas – Se acercó y tomó la bomba de la mano de la Vigilante de Piltóver sin cuidado alguno. Estaba más que molesto – Puedes esperar aquí o entrar a mis bóvedas, pero ella definitivamente no – Dedico una mirada de nueva cuenta a Jinx quien lo observaba con recelo antes de entrar de nuevo por donde había salida  
− ¡Ese cretino! – Exclamó una vez que se había perdido en algún lugar de la bóveda – Si tuviera a cara pescado… − Se quedó callada cuando sintió la mano de Vi sobre su hombro  
− Bien, cumpliste tu parte del trato, así que yo cumpliré la mía… Tu arma está escondida en Zaun, en mi antigua residencia debajo de la cama  
− ¿Qué?  
− Si quieres esconder un árbol, ponlo en un bosque  
− Bien, entonces no tengo nada de tiempo que perder aquí – Una enorme sonrisa se asomó por su rostro al decir eso, realmente extrañaba a su amigo – Nos vemos manototas, ¡Pronto sabrás de mí!  
− Recuerda que tampoco puedes atacar Piltóver – Le recordó de manera sutil  
− Sí, sí como sea – Sus pasos acelerados se encaminaron a la salida del lugar.  
Vi comenzó a caminar por su parte al interior de las bóvedas donde se encontraba Viktor preguntándose si realmente aquello había sido una buena idea.  
Su mente comenzó a divagar al observar todos los inventos que se encontraban en aquella enorme bóveda en la que se había metido  
− Puedes sentarte por ahí, ¡Pero no toques nada! – Corto tajantemente Viktor desde su escritorio en el cual comenzaba sacar el artefacto para poder ensamblarlo de nueva cuenta  
− Vaya paraíso que tienes aquí – Murmuro observando las armas y los escudos que tenía  
− Me preparo en caso de que cierto individuo indeseable decida atacar de nuevo –Respondió vagamente concentrado en su trabajo  
Por su parte solo se sentó en una de las salientes del lugar y froto sus manos con para luego suspirar en ellas puesto que al estar descubiertas le producían cierto frío; el mecanismo de sus guanteletes siempre las mantenían calientes   
− El lugar te parece frío – Preguntó Viktor alzando la vista de la mesa, sin dejar pasar aquello por alto. Ella era un espectáculo único de admirar.   
− No. Bueno… Mis manos casi nunca están al descubierto  
− Venir a Zaun sin tus defensas… Quizá no fue una brillante idea – Susurro regresando la vista al objeto  
− Con o sin ellos puedo poner a cualquier idiota en su lugar – Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco  
El silencio se apoderó de la sala hasta que Viktor bajó sus instrumentos y soltó un sonoro suspiro  
− Dime que no tienes nada que ver con esta arma  
− ¿Sabes qué carajo es eso? – Se puso en pie tan pronto como escuchó esa afirmación  
− Estoy un 94% seguro  
− Háblame de eso  
− Hace unos meses se habló de la muerte de dos antiguos campeones de la extinta liga de leyendas (1). Ambos Demacianos – Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Vi al escuchar aquello y al ver que no habría respuesta de su parte Viktor decidió continuar – Las víctimas fueron Garen, el poder de Demacia y Sona, la virtuosa de las cuerdas (2)  
− ¡¿Garen?! – Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como eran y puso su mano sobre su frente al tiempo que un enorme mareo la invadía.  
Varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente, varias veces había tenido que enfrentarse a Garen y más de una vez había descubierto lo difícil que era derribarlo.   
Mientras que Sona era una maga excepcional capaz de curar a todos sus aliados y hacer un daño potenciado a sus enemigos.  
− ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con esto? – Un leve temblor invadió sus manos, los campeones de la liga de leyendas eran los más fuertes de cada región, ¿cómo habían asesinado a dos campeones de una de las regiones más poderosas?   
− El sujeto que lo hizo uso bombas idénticas a estas – Señaló el artefacto recién armado en su escritorio  
− ¡¿Un sujeto?! ¡¿UNO?! – Eso era aún más increíble.  
La sangre escapó de su rostro y un escalofrío aún más fuerte se apoderó de su cuerpo al pensar en una simple idea… Ese loco asesinaba antiguos campeones, su cupcake era uno de los campeones más fuertes de Piltóver  
− G-gracias por la ayuda, pero tengo que irme – El sudor comenzaba a perlar su frente. Tomó la bomba con un movimiento rápido   
− Vi – La llamó antes de que saliera por la enorme puerta de la bóveda  
− ¿Qué?  
− De un zaunita a otro… No te encariñes con ellos  
− ¿Eh? – Su ceja se alzó al escuchar aquello  
− Sé que puede parecer que ellos, esos piltoverianos, te aceptan. Pero no es así. Para ellos siempre serás basura de Zaun para su entretenimiento y cuando dejes de ser interesante te desecharán en un instante – La voz que provenía de él se escuchaba cargada de resentimiento – No perteneces a ese lugar. Jamás lo harás.   
Vi bajo la mirada recordando las palabras que habían causado que su lado impulsivo se desatara; Ese “porque es de Zaun” se repitió en su mente. Se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro para responder con una sonrisa curva: “Eso es algo… Que solo puedo aprender por las malas”   
Apresuró su paso de vuelta a Piltóver, porque lo único que ella amaba en el mundo corría peligro y aunque le costara la vida la mantendría a salvo. Ese era su propósito, por para ella Caitlyn era el único lugar al que pertenecía.   
[…]  
Caitlyn estaba en su oficina, esperando porque su turno terminara para poder ir a buscar a Vi, la ansiedad era visible en los pasos que daba por todo el cuarto mientras observaba el enorme reloj de la pared; Si Jinx le había tocado un solo cabello rosa a su Vi ella misma se encargaría de demostrarle que las miras de su rifle hacían que sus tiros fueran precisos.   
− Cait, hay una emergencia – Dijo Jayce apareciendo en el marco de la puerta  
− ¿Emergencia?  
− Están atacando la plaza  
Maldijo por lo bajo al tiempo que tomaba su rifle, terminaría con eso rápido y se dirigiría a buscar a la vigilante de Piltóver. 

“Quiero sentir lo que pensé que nunca fue real” (2)

By:  
Sora y Sckorve  
¡OMG! Cuanto tardé en traer este capítulo, lo siento tanto, en serio pero es que mi beta y yo estamos en el último semestre de la carrera y ha sido un camino difícil… Y bueno, ahora mismo son las 3:40 am así que no me alargaré mucho en esto, gracias por su apoyo, espero que la actualización venga antes de lo que esperan, besos y abrazos ♥  
Aclaraciones:  
(1) Para este fanfic la liga de leyendas era un sistema de batallas para solucionar conflictos en los que cada región enviaba representantes para competir sin necesidad de las guerras. (Extraño el antiguo lore).  
(2) Extracto de la canción Somewhere I belong de la banda Link in park, favorita de mi Sckorve ♥


	6. Capítulo 06: I belong to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hi desu! ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Sckorve y yo por fin terminamos la universidad! La verdad es que es tan cool que apenas puedo describir la felicidad que eso me trae. Aunque por decisión de mi familia y por trámites de la escuela estaré siendo una “nini” eso me permitirá traerles más capítulos :3 ♥   
> Muy bien como siempre este capítulo está dedicado a mi beta, pero también a Luna y a sakurasai32, esta actualización es posible por ustedes y sus reviews ♥

Capítulo 06: I belong to you  
Ante sus ojos el desastre se dibujaba con tonalidades de caos y de histeria. El ataque había sido en un lugar bastante concurrido y la gente de Piltóver entraba en pánico fácilmente. Claro, al ser todos de alta cuna no estaban preparados para el estallido de dos bombas en una plaza tan importante como lo era aquella.   
Caitlyn se encontraba de pie, cubierta por varias unidades de la fuerza de Piltóver y de Jayce, quién caminaba hacia ella  
− Caitlyn, dicen que lo vieron en el interior de aquellos edificios – Señaló a un edificio con un enorme reloj en la cima  
− Tenemos que movilizarnos y atraparlo, ¿la gente ya fue evacuada? − El silencio que se formó entre ellos caso que ella frunciera el ceño con notorio descontento − ¿Algo que no me estés diciendo?  
− La primera y segunda bomba estallaron en el edificio de allá… Las salidas están bloqueadas, por lo cual…  
−… La gente no puede salir – Apartó un mechón de su cabello, colocándolo detrás de su oreja, mientras terminaba la frase que tu compañero había comenzado.  
Jayce y Caitlyn se aproximaron a la estructura dañada, el resto del equipo tenía rodeado el perímetro dándoles la oportunidad de ver si el sospechoso planeaba escapar.  
“Esto sería mucho más fácil con Vi” pensó Caitlyn al ver como los escombros tapan la salida y las ventanas. Su mente empezaba a divagar sobre la forma en la que podrían traspasar usando el martillo de Jayce: Pero los pensamientos de la Sheriff se detuvieron en seco. Como si hubiera recibido una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, se percató del lugar en el que se encontraba.  
Era ese donde habían dado por finalizada la caza al líder de la banda de la pandilla de “Las cicatrices del viejo cascarrabias” (1), dando por terminada la misión de su captura.  
Pero eso no era lo que le había hecho sentirse de esa manera.  
El desosiego que crecía en su interior era cada vez más palpable. En ese lugar era donde, hacía años, le había pedido a Vi que se uniera a las fuerzas de Piltóver (2)  
− ¡Caitlyn!  
La voz de Jayce la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos, generando que lo volteara a ver rápidamente  
− ¿Qué pasa?  
− Te pregunté cuáles son las órdenes  
− ¿Puedes usar tu martillo para abrir paso y evacuar a la gente?   
− Solo si quieres que dañe más la estructura. ¿Dónde está Vi? Para sus guantes es una tarea sencilla – Repuso poniendo los ojos levemente en blanco.  
− No es de tu incumbencia − Declaró un poco molesta por el tono de voz por el que había hablado de su pareja − Encontraremos otro modo de entrar  
− ¡Encontramos un modo! – Uno de los oficiales de menor rango se acercó a ella con pasos apresurados y con un papel enrollado en su mano  
− ¿Y qué están esperando? – Preguntó, sin quererlo realmente, fastidiada.  
− Hay un orificio muy pequeño aquí – Respondió un poco atemorizado por aquel ceño fruncido en la sheriff, puesto que ella rara vez se veía así; Desdobló el mapa y le mostro el plano que tenía entre sus manos – Es tan pequeño que es muy difícil entrar y las personas que están atrapadas no escuchan las indicaciones de ir a ese lugar para poder salir  
− Yo lo haré – Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar indicado en el mapa, a pesar de las personas que intentaban detenerla.  
Ella tenía prisa en terminar ese asunto. Se sentía inquieta.  
Se adentró en aquella pequeña abertura y se dejó guiar por los gritos de las personas hasta encontrarlos al fondo del edificio.  
− ¡Es la sheriff! – Exclamó uno de ellos ocasionando que los presentes se abalanzaran hacía su dirección  
¬− ¡Escuchen! Tienen que seguirme. Hay una salida pero es pequeña y tenemos que tratar de ir en orden  
La gente, a pesar del bullicio y el miedo de estar en un edificio que en cualquier momento podría caer, parecía entender y estaban dispuestos a acatar las órdenes dadas por esa mujer.  
Avanzaron despacio por el lugar, puesto que la estructura parecía estar a cada minuto más inestable lo que ponía nerviosas a las personas dentro.   
Un estruendo causó que las miradas de las personas se pusieran de nervios, pero el corazón de Caitlyn se detuvo por completo al entender lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.  
La pared que estaba a un lado de ellos, se iba a caer.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que la estructura fuera débil y que el daño que causara fuera mínimo. Lo único que escuchaba era el estruendo de la fachada al caer. Cubrió su cabeza con sus manos, como si con eso pudiera salvarse de aquel choque.   
Los gritos de las personas comenzaron a inundar el lugar, los gritos de los niños resonaban con fuerza, pero un sonido más se hizo presente, aunque ninguno de ellos fuera capaz de escucharlo.   
− ¿Tienes alguna manía con meterte en problemas…Cariño?  
Caitlyn abrió los ojos tan rápido como pudo al escuchar la voz que más amaba en el planeta, para encontrarse con esa maraña de cabello rosa detener aquella pared con sus enormes guanteletes  
− ¡Vi!  
− Cupcake… Tienen que salir de aquí… Ya – Respondió aplicando toda la fuerza que podía para evitar que aquel muro callera sobre ellos.  
− Pero… Tú…   
− ¡YA! – Ella conocía mejor que nadie los límites de su cuerpo, el cuanto era capaz de soportar y sabía que no podría aguantar ese peso por demasiado tiempo.   
Caitlyn asintió y orientó a las demás personas hacia donde estaba el camino de salida, pero antes de correr con ellos se detuvo y observó a Vi por un momento  
− Te veo afuera – Susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que solo ella lo escuchará.  
− P-por supuesto, pastelito – Respondió entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo.

Caitlyn fue la última en salir de aquel lugar, Jayce llegó junto a ella en un minuto y le preguntó si todo estaba bien. Pero ella no lo había escuchado, su vista se encontraba fija en aquel edificio que parecía querer derrumbarse en cualquier momento y ella se encontraba demasiado asustada, contenía la respiración y contaba los segundos. Y cada uno de ellos era una tortura.  
El edificio comenzó a caer de la parte trasera y los nudillos de Caitlyn se estaban volviendo blancos por la fuerza con la que los estaba presionando.   
Pasaron otros segundos hasta que de pronto la vio salir, impulsada con la fuerza de su guantelete derecho, para después caer al piso de rodillas.  
La Sheriff de Piltóver no perdió un solo segundo en pensarlo y comenzó a correr hacia ella con toda la velocidad que sus botas de punta alta le permitían.  
− ¡Vi! – Gritó para dejarse caer a un lado de ella y colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros como apoyo  
− En serio… ¡De todas las ideas tontas qué podías haber tenido! – Vi se giró a mirarla con un notorio gesto de enfado en su mirada − ¡¿Por qué entraste sola!?   
− Yo…  
− ¡No! Mejor no digas nada, estoy tan molesta que – Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó el estruendo de la estructura, así que en un rápido movimiento tomó la cintura de Caitlyn, aquella que conocía tan bien, para ponerla en el piso con la mayor gentileza que la rapidez de la situación le permitía para, acto seguido, ponerse encima de ella cubriendo la delicada cabeza de la Sheriff con sus guanteletes  
− ¡Vi! – El cuerpo de la vigilante le impedía moverse, por supuesto ella tenía más fuerza  
− Creí que ya estabas acostumbrada a estar debajo, cariño – Respondió divertida con una pequeña risa  
El rostro de Caitlyn era una obra de arte, coloreado de un profundo rojo que le llegaba al cuero cabelludo  
Pequeños escombros cayeron encima de Vi y el edificio termino de derrumbarse, sin causar más percances a otras estructuras ni a la pareja.  
− ¿Estás bien? ¬– Preguntó retirándose un poco de su novia, para después ponerse en pie y extender su mano a ella  
− ¡Tú eres una tonta! − Caitlyn se puso en pie de un salto para después golpear con toda la fuerza que tenían su mano, logrando empujar solo un poco a la más alta de las dos   
− ¡Hey! Un “gracias” sería suficiente  
− ¡¿Gracias?! ¡¿Qué debo agradecer con exactitud?! – Su hermoso terso rostro fue reemplazado por un pronunciado ceño fruncido − ¿El que te fueras sin decirme a dónde con una criminal lunática? O, ¿Él que te pongas en riesgo por mí? ¿No crees que yo pueda hacer algo…? – Pero su voz fue silenciada cuando escuchó como los guanteletes de Vi caían al piso y lo siguiente que sus sentidos podían apreciar era la calidez del cuerpo de Vi rodeando su cuerpo con fuerza pero a la vez delicadeza.  
− Te prometo que jamás volveré a irme – Susurró suavemente en su oído – y yo te dije, el día que me pediste que me uniera aquí… Este cuerpo siempre será tu escudo.   
Caitlyn paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Vi para después enredar su mano derecha en aquel cabello rosa que tanto la volvía loca.  
− Tengo miedo de perderte  
− No tanto como el que tengo yo – Su agarre tomo un poco más de fuerza – Estaremos bien, no dejaré que algo te pase   
− Yo lamento interrumpir − Dijo Jayce desviando la mirada, le incomodaba un poco ver aquello. De alguna extraña manera, aún seguía sintiendo cosas por Caitlyn aunque sabía que eso ya no tenía ninguna esperanza.   
− Un día, te voy a partir la cara por no saber cuándo…   
− Suficiente – Exclamó Caitlyn de nueva cuenta, nunca se acostumbraría a esas pequeñas discusiones porque no podía entender por qué Vi solo reaccionaba de esa forma con él − ¿Qué pasa?  
− Hubieron dos detonaciones y él… Él escapó  
− ¡¿Qué?! – Caitlyn se llevó la mano a la cara, intentando contener su frustración, lo había olvidado completamente.  
La mirada de Vi ensombreció al instante en la que él había sido mencionado  
− Comenzamos a limitar el perímetro pero es escurridizo – No podía creer que se hubiera escapado de esa forma, en sus narices  
− Bien, manténganos informadas de cómo avanza la situación – Se giró a ver a Vi para decir algo, pero lo dejo de lado completamente al ver el semblante de su pareja. Aun cuando los casos fueran difíciles tenía mucho tiempo sin ver esa expresión de frustración y coraje en ese rostro, haciéndola lucir como una persona completamente diferente y peligrosa.   
− ¿Vi?   
Giró a verla cambiando su semblante por completo, volviendo al rostro de la persona que amaba, apacible.   
− Vayamos a casa – Vi tomó sus guanteletes para después comenzar a caminar hacía la casa que ambas compartían. Sabía que había demasiadas cosas tendrían que hablar.

“Cuando estos pilares se derrumben  
Serás tú quien lleve la corona  
y yo te lo deberé todo a ti  
¿Cuánto dolor a quebrado tu alma?  
¿Cuánto amor lo sanará?  
Tú eres la luz que guía mi camino” (3)

By: Sora & Sckorve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:   
> (1) Según el lore de Vi, este es el nombre que corresponde a la banda por la cual ambas comenzaron a trabajar juntas.  
> (2) La historia de cómo Caitlyn le pide a Vi que se una a las fuerzas de Piltóver, se encuentra aquí:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12891698/1/The-other-side  
> (3) La referencia musical de hoy es la canción “I belong to you” de, mi banda favorita, Muse ♥ Ya saben, se me hizo lindo que después de “Somewhere I belong” que se cuestiona si hay un lugar en donde verdaderamente pertenezca, “I belong to you” sea como la reafirmación de Vi proponiéndose que no importa que pase, ella tiene un lugar a donde pertenece y no es Piltóver como tal, sino a Caitlyn. Después de todo, El hogar es donde tu corazón se encuentra.


	7. Capítulo 07: You take my breathe away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ven? Al no tener la presión de la universidad los capítulos fluyen como debería ser ♥ Espero que este capítulo sea de su completo agrado y que disculpen si alguna de las personalidades de ambas de salió de control.  
> Enjoy it!

**Capítulo 07: You take my breathe away**

**− ¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Vi? —** Preguntó Caitlyn, desde el marco de la puerta con una taza en sus manos, al ver como la chica de pelo rosa metía, como ya era costumbre, las manos en agua con hielo coloreándola levemente de rojo, puesto que los guanteletes dañados le habían causado estragos por la caída de la estructura.

**− No es nada cielo —** Una pequeña mueca de dolor se instaló en su rostro al sentir el contacto del agua

**− ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo que querías decirme? —** Se aventuró con un poco de temor en la voz.

**− Claro —** Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, puesto que sabía que esa sería una noche algo pesada, sacó sus manos del hielo y las limpió con la pequeña toalla de color rosa que tenía a un lado para después sentarse en la mesa, donde un café caliente la esperaba

**− Adelante —** Caitlyn repitió la acción dejando su taza de lado con la mirada fija en su compañera

**− Debes saber que… Jinx me encontró**

**− Lo sé y me alegra no tener que preguntar por eso**

**− ¿Cómo lo…?**

Caitlyn sacó una hoja de papel doblada del bolsillo de su vestido y la dejo en la mesa. Vi la tomó de inmediato reconociendo los garabatos de Jinx

**− Esa maldita loca… −** Susurró por lo bajo, lo suficientemente alto como para que Cait lo escuchara.

**− ¿Qué paso con ella?**

**− Ella fue a mi casa, buscando su arma. Al parecer ahí es donde se escondía y… −** El volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo. En su mente no sabía cómo decirle que había estado colaborando con la loca de pelo azul

**− ¿Y? —** Veía como Vi se revolvía en su lugar, con cierto grado de nerviosismo… Reconocía esa acción **— Escucha, tienes que confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que sea, no lo ocultes de mí**

**− Jinx me ayudó a encontrar a Viktor**

**− ¿Ayudar? ¿Jinx? ¿Con que propósito lo haría?**

**− A cambio de que le regresara su arma**

**− Obviamente no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?**

**− Prometió no atacar Piltóver en un tiempo**

**− ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!**

**− ¡Era la única forma de encontrar a Viktor!**

**− Por lo menos dime que lo encontraste** **—** Pidió al momento en que ponía su mano sobre sus ojos.

**− Así es, y él tenía información**

**− ¿Información? —** El tono con el que lo había dicho le llamó la atención, puesto que su voz de nueva cuenta se había tornado serio, cosa que tenía años que no pasaba, no desde que colaboraron por primera vez juntas **− ¿Información sobre… _él?_**

**− Sí… Y no es buena, Cait**

**− ¿Qué sucede?**

**− Él es un asesino de campeones**

**− ¿De campeones?**

**− De la liga de leyendas —** Observó como una enorme mueca de sorpresa se formaba en el rostro de Caitlyn, sus ojos se abrieron tal cual era su tamaño y su boca formaba una pequeña O

**− ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? Es una tontería. Los campeones de la liga de leyendas son los pilares más fuertes de cada región es imposible que haya alguien que quiera matar…**

**− Ya mató a Garen y a Sona —** La interrumpió de golpe, puesto que esa misma negación era la que había tenido en el laboratorio del Zaunita.

**− Te estás escuchando, ¿verdad? GAREN, ¿Quién podría matar a ese hombre? ¡Ni siquiera los Noxianos han podido lograrlo!**

**− Aún no lo he confirmado, pero planeo hacerlo.**

**− ¿No crees que algo tan relevante como eso se habría sabido ya?**

**− ¿Y tú crees que a Demacia le convendría gritar a los 4 vientos que asesinaron a su mejor defensa?**

Ambas se quedaron en silencio repasando aquello en su mente una y otra vez

**− ¿Cómo planeas comprobarlo? ¿Vas a escribir una carta a Demacia diciendo algo como  “¡Hola! ¿Garen murió?”?**

**− A veces pienso que soy mala influencia contigo —** Susurró por lo bajo cuando escuchó aquel tono medianamente sarcástico usado por la sheriff

**− Vi…**

**− Ezreal.**

**− ¿Qué? ¿Ezreal? ¿Qué tiene que ver…? O claro, Lux es hermana de Garen. Pero, aún si lo que piensas es acertado: ¿Qué rayos hace en Piltóver?**

**− Cupcake, aquí también hay campeones de la Liga**

**− No somos tan llamativos como los campeones de Demacia**

**− Escucha no hay que demeritar esto. Hay vidas en riesgo**

**− De acuerdo —** Dijo al momento en que tomaba una de los blocs amarillos en los que solían tomar nota de ideas importantes para la resolución de casos que se encontraba descansando en la mesa **− ¿Qué campeones habitan aquí?**

**− Aparte de ti —** Respondió inmediatamente, no porque fuera insensible, sino más bien porque ella conocía a la perfección quien era su prioridad **— Ezreal, Camile, Esa cosa pequeña que habla raro**

**− Heimerdinger**

**− ¡Eso!**

**− La robot**

**− Orianna**

**− Y son todos**

**− Vi…**

**− ¿Huh?**

**− ¿Segura que son todos?**

**− Cariño —** Una sonrisa curva se instaló en su rostro al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su amada Caitlyn **— No creo que se me considere un campeón de Piltóver**

**− Vi… −** Repitió con énfasis en la palabra **− ¿No crees que te hace falta alguien más?**

**− No, nadie**

**− J A Y C E**

**− Él ni siquiera ha sido relevante como para ser considerado campeón —** Apartó su mano rápidamente y se inclinó de hombros, restándole importancia

**− Pero lo es y no podemos pasar nada por alto. Mañana tendríamos que hablar de esto con…**

**− No.**

**− ¿No?**

**− Nadie en la oficina de Piltóver confía en alguien de Zaun… Nadie salvo tú.**

**− Eso no es… −** Y entonces ella misma se encontró recordando aquellas palabras dichas por sus compañeros de trabajo el día anterior

**− No pongas esa cara bombón. Si tú crees en mí, no me importa nada más —** Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, una que no era muy común de ver en ella pero que terminaba por derretir el corazón de la sheriff

**− Dejemos esto por el momento −**  Puso su cabello detrás de su oreja con cuidado para después dar un último sorbo a su té **— Vamos a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?**

**− Solo me daré una ducha**

**− No te demores, mañana tendremos un día difícil**

[…]

Lo único que sus ojos podían ver era una perpetua penumbra que ni siquiera le permitía divisar sus manos… ¿Manos? Hasta ese momento fue capaz de notar que no tenía sus guanteletes puestos.

No podía entender el por qué se encontraba en esa situación, no recordaba absolutamente nada.

Sus pensamientos se congelaron cuando escuchó un grito… Un grito proveniente de una voz que conocía de maravilla y que terminó por partir su corazón a la mitad.

**− ¡Caitlyn! −**  Gritó al tiempo que sus pasos se aceleraban en la dirección de donde aquel sonido provenía **− ¡Caitlyn! ¡Responde! —** Su respiración era errática y esa era la primera vez que sentía tal cantidad de ansiedad **− ¡No es divertido!**

El sonido de una risa macabra se hizo presente de nueva cuenta, provocando que su atención se fijara en un punto delante de ella, justo en la entrada de las bóvedas de Piltóver… Aquel lugar que tanto había marcado sus vidas.

**− ¿Caitlyn? —** Preguntó una vez más

La penumbra se iba aclarando lentamente ante revelando una escena sacada de las peores pesadillas de Vi, deteniendo su caminar en seco.

Enfrente de ella, la sheriff de Piltóver se encontraba tirada en el piso con un charco de sangre formándose debajo de ella

**− ¿Caitlyn? —** La voz que había salido de su garganta se rompió antes de que ella misma lo notara − **¡Caitlyn! —** Gritó al tiempo que se dejaba caer a un lado de ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras se sentaba acomodando aquel cuerpo para que descansará entre sus piernas, alterándose más al no sentir el calor que ella siempre desprendía **— Cupcake, ¡Oye!  —** Acarició su rostro con suavidad al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba **— Caitlyn… Respira —** Sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, sabía que entendía la situación pero su cerebro aun no era capaz de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían **— Oye… −** Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para contenerlas **— No te vayas, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor no te vayas —** Se encorvo en si misma cubriendo a su novia, en un último y doloroso abrazo **— No puedo hacer esto sin ti**  Un dolor que nunca había conocido se apoderó de su corazón, demoliendo todo a su paso como si de un incendio quemando todo lo que había en ella se tratara **− ¡¡CAITLYN!!**

[…]

Abrió los ojos completamente desorientada y se sentó de golpe en la cama con la respiración agitada. Se llevó las manos a la cara encontrando lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Se giró rápidamente encontrando a su amada Caitlyn en la cama, dormida plácidamente… ¿Cómo es que incluso en el mundo de los sueños podía verse tan hermosa y ni siquiera ser consciente de ello?

Secó las lágrimas con el dorso de sus muñecas, era una sensación extraña y vagamente desconocida para ella el llorar puesto que la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando era una niña y le habían golpeado por robar un poco de comida, ahora sabía que prefería mil veces aquello antes de tener que volver a sentir como su mundo se derrumbaba por perder a su cupcake. Se levantó de la cama con delicadeza, puesto que no quería perturbar el sueño que ella pudiera tener, y se dirigió hacía el pequeño estudio que tenía en una de las habitaciones con toda la intención de reparar sus guanteletes ahora tenía miedo de no ser capaz de proteger a Caitlyn.

[…]

— **¿Vi? ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?**

Aquella voz la sacó de inmediato de sus pensamientos, tomándola por sorpresa de inmediato, se giró a hacía la puerta donde se encontraba la que para ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero, vistiendo su pijama morada. La cual constaba de unos shorts que llegaban a la mitad de su pierna y una playera sin mangas con encaje en el escote de color morado como tu vestido. La pijama de Vi era prácticamente igual a la de Caitlyn, pero en rosa.

**— Lo siento, yo solo no podía dormir —** Giró rápidamente su vista hacia la ventana encontrándose con que reflejaba un azul claro, difuminado… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado trabajando en el estudio?

**— Vi, entiendo que estés intranquila pero todo estará bien —** Una leve sonrisa se asomó por sus labios tratando de darle  confianza a Vi, puesto que desde que había vuelto la veía nerviosa y ansiosa. Ella jamás le había visto de aquella manera **— Nunca nos agarrarán desprevenidas (1)**

**— ¿Esperas que solo me confíe?**

**— ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? —** Cautelosamente se adentró en la habitación quedando frente a ella, aunque a un poco más de altura al estar de pie y Vi sentada

**— Porque tengo mucho miedo de perderte**

**— ¿De qué estás hablando? Nada va a pasarme y tampoco a ti, no dejaremos que nada malo ocurra, ¿lo olvidas?**

**—Tengo que proteger lo que más me importa en esta vida… Y eso eres tú, ¿podrías entender la magnitud de esto?**

De nueva cuenta esas palabras lograron calar en el fondo del corazón de la sheriff

**— Cuando te conocí, jamás pensé que serías capaz de decir cosas tan lindas como esa —** Admitió recordando lo dura que era con todos

**— Tú me haces ser así —** Agregó poniéndose en pie lentamente al momento en que ponía su mano en aquella pálida mejilla — **Tú me hiciste valorar todo aquello a lo que nunca le di importancia —** Acercó sus labios a los de su amada para después besarla con cuidado, feliz de sentir como era correspondida.

Las manos de Caitlyn se pusieron en la cintura de Vi, atrayéndola más a sí misma.

**— Vuelve a la cama —** Susurró la chica de cabello café, con su respiración un poco agitada por aquel extenso beso.

Las manos de Vi se deslizaron, de igual manera, por aquella suave espalda repasando su contorno con las yemas de sus dedos.

**— ¿Quieres que vaya a dormir, cielo? —** Preguntó con una risa coqueta

**— No —** Subió sus manos al cuello de Vi, aferrándose a su espalda. Como un reflejo al sentir que las manos de su compañera bajaban con dirección a sus piernas, levantándola para llevarla con dirección al cuarto, mientras se besaban de nueva cuenta.

**_“Haz capturado mi amor, robado mi corazón,  
cambiado mi vida”. (2) _ **

_By:_

_Sora y Sckorve_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé ;A; Soy la peor por dejarlo ahí, pero entiéndame, es la primera vez que escribo una relación chica — chica ♥  
> Estoy feliz de andar por aquí seguido y no saben cuánto agradezco la paciencia que han tenido con este proyecto.  
> Nos leemos pronto~  
> Ciaossu.   
> Aclaraciones:  
> (1) Variación de la interacción “que no te agarren desprevenido” de Caitlyn c:  
> (2) La canción elegida en esta ocasión se llama “You take my breathe away” y es del grupo Queen. No lo sé, me encanta esa canción y todo lo que transmite, en mi humilde opinión, refleja en gran medida el pensar de ambas c: Pero el párrafo elegido para este capítulo es mi favorito ♥


End file.
